TV/The Flash (2014)/322
"Murder Song" acoustic music ♪ ♪ - ♪ Five, four, three two, one ♪ ♪ Five, four, three, two, one ♪ ♪ He holds ♪ ♪ The gun ♪ ♪ Against my head ♪ ♪ I close ♪ ♪ My eyes ♪ ♪ And bang ♪ ♪ I am dead ♪ ♪ I know he knows ♪ ♪ That he's killing me for mercy ♪ ♪ And here I go ♪ - ♪ Go ♪ - ♪ Oh, oh, oh-oh, ♪ Oh, oh, oh-oh ♪ - Hey. - deeply exhales - Iris. - You know what I'd love right now? - Anything you want. - Caviar. music - Caviar? - Mm-hmm. - Okay. Well, it's just a little late, so it might be hard for me to find a place that's open that has it. deeply But I'll find an assortment. - Thank you. - Just stay with me, okay? The whole team's working on this. And we can accomplish a lot in 24 hours. - I know we can. I'm fine, Barry. Really. - chuckles exhales Get some caviar... sighs away ♪ ♪ measured music ♪ ♪ - deeply chimes - Hi, Barry. Um... there's something that I need to say to you. ♪ ♪ vibrates - Hey, Cisco. What? Where? All right, I'll come pick you up. - What is it? - Ah... Really good news. - Lyla. - Hey. - Gentlemen. - Ah... - It's a wee bit chilly. chuckle - Wanna take this inside? - Every square inch of that building is bugged. Figured it was better to talk out here. - Okay. Yeah, I love the breeze. - Yeah. - On days like this. - Yeah. - So, I got your message. But, you're gonna have to run me through exactly what you need again. - Yeah... - So, we're building a cannon. - Right. - Bazooka... thing. It's a sort of trap. - In order to turn it on, we need something to power it. Something extremely powerful and regenerative. - Okay. - Yeah, so, I tasked our satellite to look for anything that might have our specific power requirements, and--wouldn't you know it-- we found something that has exactly what we need. laughs And it's right there in that building. Crazy, huh? - I really don't think you should be spying on me, Cisco. - Is it spying if we're friends? - But he's right, isn't he? You have something, don't you? - It's a piece of the Dominators' technology. We got it from the ship that crashed in Central City. - That's great. - You can't have it, Barry. - What? - Lyla... We've searched everywhere. This tech is the only thing that we can use. - I can't do it. - Is this because of Baby Sara? - Look... I'll admit, it's been hard not to wonder what it would have been like to have a daughter instead of a son, but this is less about what happened than why it happened. - I made a big mistake. - Exactly my concern. Barry, this is the kind of tech that wars are fought over. If something happens and it gets into the wrong hands, people could die. Millions. And frankly, I don't know if I can trust you to have it. - Director Michaels. - I gotta go. - Lyla, if we don't use this, Iris is going to die. Tonight. - I'm sorry, Barry. I can't help you this time. You'll have to find another way. music ♪ ♪ - Are you serious? - Yeah. Yeah, if Lyla won't let us have the Dominators' tech, then we are gonna break into ARGUS, and we're gonna steal it. Wally and I will phase through the walls. We'll be in and out of there before anyone even gets off a shot. - Uh, hello? No, you won't. - Yeah, we-- - What is that? - That is a meta-human power dampener. And it's all over the building, so you can't use your powers inside. - Can we use anything else to power this Speed Force gun? - Speed Force bazooka. - Bazooka. - Nothing else. Manipulating extra-dimensional energy requires, well, a ridiculous of energy, and the Dominator tech's the only thing that can do that. - Hey, I have-- I have an idea, gang. What if we just put you-- put Iris on a plane to Paris, or somewhere far away? - No. There's nowhere on Earth that Savitar wouldn't find her. Guys. Stealing this Dominators' tech is our only option, all right? - Barry. ARGUS is more secure than the pentagon. If your powers don't work in there, how are you gonna get past security? - Okay. deeply This is what we're dealing with: surveillance cameras. - Oh, wow. - Eye scans. - Oh! - Palm prints. - Whoa! - Heat sensors. - What? - Laser sensors. - They really thought of everything, didn't they? - That's just the first floor. - So, you're saying this is the most fortified structure in the history of fortified structures, they can't use their superpowers, and we have less than 14 hours to steal the thing. - And none of us are master thieves. - No. No, we're not. music ♪ ♪ charges - Hello, Flash. ♪ ♪ - I need your help. - Barry Allen. The hero of Central City. This is Siberia in the year 1892. We're a little out of your jurisdiction. - Yeah, hear me out. I wanna recruit you, for a mission. - I'm already helping a bunch of idiot do-gooders. Sorry. I'm up to my fuzzy hood in teamwork. - Would it help if I said please? - No. And you already have a bunch of superhero types in your life. Why ask me? - Well, you have a... particular set of skills. - Great movie. Last time we tried to be buddy-buddy, it didn't work out so well... for you. Why trust me now? Spit it out, or I'm gonna step onto that ship and pretend like this conversation never happened. - Iris. - Oy. The girlfriend. - Fiancée. - Mazel tov. What about her? - If you don't help me, she's gonna die. - True love. That's your pitch. - It's all I've got. - And I assume saving your girlfriend requires us doing something less than lawful? - We need to break into ARGUS and steal an alien power source. - The Flash, a thief? That's my kind of mission. One condition: my rules. - Your rules. - No, I know we don't have a plane. We steal a plane, okay? We'll put it back. All right? And we parachute out of the plane, and land on the roof-- gotta land on the right roof, all right? And then... air whooshing Right down the air ducts. Mission: Improbable style. - Easy. - Easy? - Yes. - What about the counterterrorism missiles? - What? - Yeah. - Hello, Joe! Cisco. Iris! Love the ice. Sparkly. - Captain Cold. - Snart, what the hell are you doing here? - Snart's gonna help me break into ARGUS-- get the power source. splutters Huh? - Awkward. I can see you all have a lot to talk about. I'll be down in your lab, getting everything ready. - Barry, are you out of your mind? - I thought he was with the Legends. - He is. - No, he dead. - Well-- - You time travelled again? - Yeah. - That's what got us in this mess in the first place. - I thought you said you would never do that again. - I also said I would do whatever it takes to save you. That hasn't changed. And I'm pretty sure you all feel the same way, too. Right? sighs Look, I'm not changing time. I will put him back, right where I found him. After we get what we need. - Fine. You say we need Snart's help, we need his help. So what's the plan? - sighs drill whirrs - What are you doing? - sighs Flash... damaged my suit in our fight. - Pretty badass. Very godlike. - scoffs Well, dress for the job you want. - We're a team, right? Barry and Caitlin, at it again. music - You're not Caitlin. And I'm not Barry. ♪ ♪ - You sure you're gonna go through with this? - What? - Killing Iris. You're gonna take her to Infantino Street, and ram a metal spear through her back? - Well, it's either her or me. If she doesn't die, I'm never born. - Right, but... behind that pretty little face of yours, you still remember everything that Barry does. So you remember growing up with Iris, falling in love with her, kissing her. You sure you're ready to end her life? ♪ ♪ - exhales What I remember... Is being created as a disposable life. Something to be... thrown away when Barry Allen was done with me. He didn't care about me. Why should I care about his love? You're not having second thoughts, are you? Good. Because you know what you need to do, and when the time comes, I expect you to be ready. ♪ ♪ ringing - What is it? - exhales laughs Barry went back in time to get Snart's help with stealing the power source from ARGUS. - Power source? For what? - Oh... it doesn't matter. - Well, should I stop them? - No. Let them take it. No speed gun can stop a god. - My guess is the power source is most likely here. - Why there? - Because it's the deepest part of the facility, and if it's as valuable as you say it is, then the deepest recesses of any facility are usually the most secure. - Hm. Smart, Snart. chuckles "Smart, Snart." - Mm-hmm. - I'm gonna keep hackin' away and find out for sure. - exhales Do you have any idea what else might be down there? - Don't matter. There are only four rules you need to remember. Make the plan, execute the plan, expect the plan to go off the rails... throw away the plan. Follow my lead and you'll be fine. - I'm trusting you. - We all are. - Just don't sit me at the single's table at the wedding reception. - Just out of curiosity, you have a plan for getting in there? - I've got that covered. - Oh, ah--here, hold that for a second. Yeah, okay, and--kay-- and don't look. Hey, Flash. Superhero. Cowl on, please? We got civilians in the house. - It's okay. H.R., we're trusting Tracy with our lives. We can trust her with this. - Good point. Yeah. Okay, I'll put my hands down now. - Okay. - Oh! laughs Totally should've figured that out. What... - Well, carry on. - All right. - All right, Joe. I need you to take Iris some place far away from here. Far away from me. - Barry. - I can't know where. If I know, then Savitar knows. - I'll get Wally. We'll keep her safe, don't worry. - sighs - So here we are. - This is not good-bye. - Yeah. music Look... I know you're gonna do whatever it takes to save me, but don't lose yourself in the process, okay? ♪ ♪ - sighs rushes past music ♪ ♪ whirrs open breathe heavily - Hello. - Harry. - Kid, Joe. Iris. What brings you folk to this section of the multiverse? music beeps - What's that? - It's how much time we have left. - Before what? - exhales Before we lose. ♪ ♪ - We're prepping the chopper for San Francisco now. Copy that, sir... ♪ ♪ - Director Michaels. I thought you were en route to San Francisco. - Plans changed. I received an unexpected gift from the Flash. - Captain Cold? - Always nice to meet a fan. - I'm taking the prisoner to lock-up. - Of course. We'll just need your ID. music beeps - Spent so much time on that ARGUS fake ID. That thing's a masterpiece. chimes - Your eye scan? whirrs ♪ ♪ beeps - You boys really dot the "I"s and cross the "T"s. - And finally, Director Michaels: Elvis, banana. music - What the hell? - Search me. Elvis, banana--gasps it's word association. Barry must have to come up with the next correct words in the sequence. - Like "peanut butter, bacon." - Yeah, Kevin Bacon. - Mellow, yellow. - James Brown, split. - Okay. Barry, you're gonna have to stall. - I repeat, ma'am. Elvis, banana. music thwack - grunting thud - in pain ♪ ♪ buzzes and whirrs - My, my, my. Getting rather violent in your young age. - Yeah, what were you doing? click - Magic. - Neat trick. - Was a neat trick, yourself. - Transmogrifier from H.R.'s Earth. Here you go. Cisco, where to next? - Okay, you will take the... East elevator? - They should do the west elevator. - I agree with Tracy. - Barry, take the west elevator. rushes by - sighs I used to watch you do that as a kid. deeply I thought you were so cool. - What'd I tell you? Guns aren't cool, they're just for protection. - Right. Dad, look, I know this is hard for everyone, but I feel like it's hardest for you. Dad, can I tell you something? - Yep. - When I was 16, um... Barry and I switched rooms, so that I could sneak out of the window past curfew. - laughing - It's true. - laughing Wait a minute. You-- clears throat-- You told me that it was because Barry didn't like the noise from the street. - Yeah, no. But in my defense, my curfew was 8:00 p.m. - Yeah, I was a little strict. - A little? - Okay, since-- since we're confessing, remember, um, when I told you guys that we couldn't eat out for a month, because I was saving money for yours and Barry's college tuition? - Yeah. - I took some of that money, and I went on a blues cruise. Junior Walker was playing. It was just for three days. - Dad. - Hm. - laughs Oh, that reminds me. What, um... fingers What was that song you used to sing all the time? - You don't remember? - I don't remember. - "What Does It Take." - "What Does It Take"! - claps ♪ I tried, I tried ♪ together ♪ I tried, I tried ♪ - ♪ In every way I could ♪ - laughs - ♪ To make you see how much I love you ♪ - laughs - ♪ I hope you understood ♪ laugh music - I love you. - I love you too, Dad. heavily ♪ ♪ Take this for me, please. Just in case. Make sure you give it back to Barry. ♪ ♪ - deeply Okay. Okay. deeply ♪ ♪ roars - Who's Grodd? - Telepathic gorilla. Spared his life on another Earth, so he could invade Central City. That's what mercy gets you. ♪ ♪ This must be where Waller kept her suicide squad. swells - I think this is it. Come on. hums and buzzes faintly Cisco, we found it. electronic noises Cisco? electronic noises Hey, Cisco, can you read me? - Loud and clear. - Hey. Uh, so, we found it. - Jackpot! - But there seems to be some kind of signal interference at the end of the hall, and the lock is the Montgomery 3000. - exasperatedly The Montgomery 3000. - Wait, is that bad? - Well, we're looking at a 25-ton door that can withstand a 30-megaton nuclear blast. And aside from being completely bombproof, the Montgomery 3000 can only be unlocked by a voice-recognition system necessitating three different passcodes from three different people, and as if that weren't already enough, the thing costs $10 million to build. unlocks - 37 seconds. I must be out of practice. - Well, ARGUS should ask for their money back. music - Wait! Make the plan, execute the plan. ♪ ♪ - snarling Shark slams the door and growls - Expect the plan to go off the rails. growling Shark stomps - Seen a lot of things, but a half-man, half-shark takes the cake. - I can't believe ARGUS turned King Shark into a guard dog. - King Shark. That's adorable. - Give me your cold gun. - So you can do what, exactly? - Snart, there's only one way that tech's getting out of here. - chuckles Oh, I see. You didn't just recruit me for my skills as a thief, did you? You wanted a partner who wouldn't mind if you got all murder-y. - I told you what I'm up against. All right? Give me the gun. gun charges ♪ ♪ - Open the door. Open the door! - Have you seen "Shark Week," Barry? Me, I can't get enough of it. Good thing the Waverider has cable. - quietly - gasps - What's your point? - Most sharks are cold-blooded, but the great white shark, like our friend in there, is partially warm-blooded. - He's susceptible to cold. - Never strays into water colder than 53.6 degrees Fahrenheit. If we lower the temperature in that room to 53.5 degrees, King Shark should fall asleep like a little baby. Or, you can go ahead and kill him, and prove what a badass you are. Your choice. music ♪ ♪ cartridge pops out of gun whispering Throw away the plan. music hisses froths - Ho-ho-ho. claps Tracy Brand, you know, it's moments like this I'm reminded that S.T.A.R. Labs is so much more than a haven for beautiful minds, it's-- - It's a miniature Jitters. - Isn't it--ohh, wow. Mmm! drink - Raspberry and coriander. - Mmm! appreciatively Yes it is--it's a home... - Yeah. - ... is what it is. You know what? It's my home. It's my... It's my family. Although, I--you know what, I will say... I have to tell you, I haven't always felt I belong completely. - What? - Yeah, lacking a clear sense of purpose sometimes. But then you arrived. - I did? Oh, yeah, I did. - Oh, yeah, you did. Here you are. Yeah. And with you here, I understand my purpose. It's us. You and me. That meeting of the mind that we have, it's just so powerful-- - But H.R., you're from another Earth-- - Yeah, I--yeah-- - I'm a unemployed, former grad student, who-- - Come work at S.T.A.R. Labs with me. Okay? I mean, it doesn't pay much. - How much? - Ah, it pays next to nothing. But you know what? It wouldn't matter. We'd be together. Imagine: me inspiring you, and you applying that inspiration, and us changing the world together. And drinking so much coffee! - laughs gasps - Tracy Brand. - gasps Will you do me the honor of joining Team Flash? - With you? I'd love to. laugh snarling - roars to the ground explodes - By all means, you first. - Thanks. music snarling - Reminds me of "Jaws." They didn't show the shark because they couldn't afford to make it look good. ♪ ♪ Shark snarls - shakily ♪ ♪ How long do you think he'll stay asleep? - I like "Shark Week." I'm not a marine biologist. ♪ ♪ grates against chamber begins to slide shut - gasps ♪ ♪ - Snart! - Barry! blare - This place is gonna be crawling with ARGUS agents in the next two minutes. Look on the bright side, Barry. This is your chance to show how ruthless you really are. Sometimes you gotta make a tough call, Barry. music ♪ ♪ - Cisco? We need your help. I have the energy source, but Snart's trapped inside the cell with King Shark. You gotta open the door. - I can't hack into the mainframe. - Hurry, all right? - Cisco's working on it. Whatever you do, don't look behind you. music - If Cisco saves my life, tell him I'll... put in a good word with my sister. - Come on... clack, computer beeps Bam! - Come on, come on! Come on, come on, come on, come on! - I got you! - Barry! - I got you, I got you! - Barry! - I got you! squelches Hang on! - Now, Cisco, now! Close it! slams shut panting - Ouch. Been there. squelches - growling Flash! - Let's get out of here. Lyla. - Barry. I told you I couldn't give this to you. - Yeah. - And you snuck in here anyway? - To save Iris' life, Lyla. Yeah. I'll do anything. - Not anything. I saw the whole thing on the security monitors. You could have left Snart to die. But you risked your freedom and Iris' life to save him. - sighs - sighs music ♪ ♪ - You're just gonna let me have it? - I couldn't let Iris die knowing that that could save her. And I know you'd do the same thing for me if it were John's life on the line. - Thank you. - Now go. Do it. And get this guy back to wherever he belongs. - Took the words right out of my mouth. ♪ ♪ - Tell me, Snart, did you think I had it in me? To leave you behind? - I wasn't sure. Always known you had the potential to be as ruthless as they come. Your history made sure of that, same as mine. Who knows, maybe that's why we get along. You see the good in me. I see the bad in you. - Maybe. - Piece of advice: stop trying to beat Savitar at his own game. Your goodness is your strength. music And call me sentimental-- I think the Flash should remain a hero. ♪ ♪ - Take care of yourself, Snart. - No strings on me. whoosh No strings on me... whooshing - We did it! We got the Dominator tech. - Yes, yes! - Where's Iris? - Ah, Iris-- safely stashed away on Earth-2 with ole Harry Wells. music ♪ ♪ gasps ♪ ♪ whoosh - Barry! Savitar knows where Iris is. - exhales beeps rapidly - Savitar's coming. - What? - Now. Joe. - Iris, stay behind me. - Dad. - He gets to you through my dead body. Harry, Wally. - Yeah. whooshing music - I got him. whoosh sizzles swooshing zaps ♪ ♪ zaps thud crackle snap - screams snaps thud fire ricochet off of suit groans mechanically whirring and clanking yelps music - Oh, God. It's really true. - Yes, it is. Aim that gun at me and I'll kill you. ♪ ♪ - Listen to me. You were my son once. - Oh. - Whatever I did to make you feel this way... I'm sorry. - scornfully - Please, Barry. - No. That's not my name. - Barry. - That's not my name! - Please! Stop, okay? I will go with you, just please, do not kill them. - chuckles I'm not gonna kill them now. They...need to watch you die first. - Baby, no. - Dad, it's okay. - Oh, look, Joe. She's accepted her fate. snaps loudly You should too. whoosh -in pain whoosh ♪ ♪ - He took her. - He... heavily ♪ ♪ - I'm sorry, Barry. - It's okay. - No, it's not. It's not okay, Barry. I should have been there for her, I should have protected her-- - Look, you did everything you could, all right? - You trusted me, and I let you down. - Listen to me. Listen to me! There's no way you could ever let me down. You've become the hero I always knew you could be. - shakily - I'm gonna go get our girl back, all right? - tearfully slams - B.A., I'm so sorry. - It's okay. - I screwed up. I'm so sorry. - So, what now? - sigh Now we go to Infantino Street. We know exactly where Savitar's gonna be and when. - Is the bazooka ready? - I've loaded the power source into the device, which should deliver the necessary amount of energy to trap Savitar in the speed force. We'll be on standby in case it fails. - It won't fail. It won't fail. It's ready. - You didn't have that the last time, so we have the upper hand now. - Mm-hmm. - All right. You guys figure out what your plan is. I can't be here to know any of it. You know where I'll be. deeply rustling - Gauntlets, check. Goggles, check. Super powers? inhales Check. Locked and loaded. zips Don't stress. Tracy's bazooka-- - sighs - It's gonna work. - Tracy's bazooka? - Yeah, you helped. - huffs I didn't-- clatters to ground I didn't help. - Yes, you did. You inspired her. - I didn't inspire her. I--I didn't do anything inspiring. You know what's inspiring? Barry. A hero among heroes. You're all heroes. And you've all given me so, so much, you know? You've given me a home, you've given me a purpose. Now you've led me to the woman that I adore, that I wanna spend my future with, and through it all, what have I done? What have I done? What have I contributed except-- on hat Some fair-to-middling drumming, and lead Savitar directly to Iris. - That's not fair. - It's not fair? - It's not fair for you to say. Savitar tricked us. - Us? Me. I'm the one who opened his big, fat mouth, and now we're all in trouble, and especially Iris, 'cause I couldn't keep my mouth shut! - Hey! That coulda happened to me, okay? Easy. I mean it. That coulda happened to me, that could happen to any of us. ♪ ♪ H.R... ♪ ♪ You gonna hold down the fort? - hat lightly Yeah. chuckling - Of course you are. 'cause that's what you do. You show up. You're ready. Dependable when we need you the most. You hear me? - I hear you. chuckle - All right. - throat Till next time. ♪ ♪ sound music - Oh, Cisco. Time for a little chat. zaps - Cisco? - I just had a vibe. - What? What'd you see? - Killer Frost. I saw this coming. - What are you talking about? - Ever since Caitlin got powers, I've had vibes of us fighting in a forest. This whole time I've been fighting it. I didn't wanna face the fact that one day, she'd be this far gone. - Then go now. Keep her from making the biggest mistake of her life. - What about you? You're gonna need my help. - Savitar won't be with her right now. This is our best chance to help her. Go save Caitlin. I'll save Iris. news announcer: In other legal news, the highly publicized trial of Jared Morillo, AKA Plunder, comes to a close. Morillo was found guilty of grand theft and aggravated assault after he was caught by Kid Flash robbing the Central City Museum earlier this year. - Please don't fail, please don't fail. - Everybody, stay on alert. - Here we go. - exhales ticks - I know you're here! Come out and face me like a woman. - I didn't think you'd actually show. - That's 'cause you don't know anything about me. Or Caitlin, for that matter. - Savitar's right. In order to join him as a god, I have to cure myself of Caitlin. This has to happen. - I don't wanna fight you. - I don't wanna fight you, either. I wanna kill you. shoot through air wave rushes forward whooshing music ♪ ♪ - grunts panting ♪ ♪ - nervously whoosh - Flash. This is it. Now the moment is upon us. My ascension to become a god. - Not tonight. - Show me you're the hero. - gasps - Let's see what happens. - I'm gonna stop you. whoosh shoots - grunting whooshing humming - grunts zaps Ha! trap whirrs and crackles grunts with effort - It's working. - panting zaps hums mechanically ♪ ♪ What? - It didn't work. - What... what? panting Why didn't it work? - I spent an eternity in a trap just like that. You think I didn't know how to prevent it from happening again? - The philosopher's stone. - It's made of calcified Speed Force energy, and you gave it to me. - No... guys... guys! - I failed. - Joe! - You stuck me with Speed Force for an eternity of hell. Now, welcome to yours. - No. Don't do this. Don't do this! - Now, finally, I am free of you. - Barry. - I'm begging you, just-- - Barry! - You lose, Barry. unsheaths - wailing No! "Murder Song" - Hi, Barry. Um... there's something that I need to say to you. I love you. And if something happens, I need you to hear this. ♪ ♪ I, Iris Ann West, take you, Bartholomew Henry Allen, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward. In sickness and in health. To love and to cherish. - ♪ My eyes ♪ - Until death do us part. - ♪ And bang ♪ ♪ I am dead ♪ rushes ♪ I know ♪ - panting Iris. Iris. - ♪ He knows ♪ - Iris! - ♪ That he's killing me for mercy ♪ ♪ Five, four, three, two ♪ ♪ One ♪ ♪ Five, four ♪ ♪ Three, two ♪ ♪ One ♪